


往日

by QIU_W



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku





	1. Chapter 1

日番谷在睡。

他昨日睡得太晚，一过午后就开始犯困，强撑不多久便觉得受不住。

“松本，你去我的椅子那边坐。”他走到沙发，让松本换个地方，想要小睡片刻。“队长你现在要睡？真少见啊。”她让开位置，顺手把原本盖在膝盖上的毯子递给了日番谷。“你要是昨天早点回来，我也不用现在睡了。”他的脑子此时也不多清醒，但还是记得训松本，同时接过毯子，披在了身上。

“把你该做的做完，有事就喊我，我醒之前你别到处跑。”毯子还是暖的，沾染着松本的气味，让他的头脑更加昏沉。至于松本有没有好好地应下，他也不怎么能注意到了。

他侧卧闭眼，很快睡去，坠入梦中。

日番谷梦到开会，散会后他要找虎彻勇音，只是走的慢了几步，虎彻勇音和虎彻清音这对姐妹就已经凑到了一起，因为他喊人向来只喊姓，所以虎彻姐妹都回头看他，气氛有点尴尬。

“日番谷队长，你是要找哪一个？”先开口的是清音。

归路上松本因为这个习惯笑他，从一番队一直笑到十番队，进了执务室，关了拉门她还在笑。

“松本，你该笑够了！”日番谷用桌上橘子的丢她，松本接过，剥开皮撕下一瓣往他的嘴边送。“好啦我不笑了，队长你也吃一个？”语调甜软，姿态做作，日番谷一听就知道是假话。

他日日看松本闹他哄他，看不出他在松本眼里除去作为十番队队长的部分后剩下的到底是什么样子。

张口吃下那片橘瓣的时候他差点咬到松本的手指，松本毫不在意，没有吵着说什么队长是在故意报复。他觉得她在装傻，就像他每次训话她却不想听的时候一样。

松本还在喂他，日番谷直觉有什么话从他口中随着橘子一起吞落进肚，想说却说不出分毫。

“不过啊队长，我觉得称呼还是有所区分才行啊。”

她好像是喂够了，最后两瓣塞进了松本自己嘴里。刚刚才说了不笑，现在又是旧事重提，果然她满口谎话。“哪怕只是语气有所不同也可以区分嘛。队长你不信的话我来示范一下！”

松本接着用不同的语气把朽木、虎彻还有日番谷这几个姓喊了个遍。

他意外发现自己居然真的能分清。分得清哪声是白哉哪声是露琪亚，哪声是勇音哪声是清音。唯独分不清那声日番谷。

“为什么要喊我的姓？”他看着那双浅灰的眼睛，里面似有阴雨，与她暖阳似的橘发相反。日番谷想要松本给个明确的答案，别再只是笑他闹他。可事不如人意才是最常见的，松本还是那副嬉笑的样子，张口就是与以往相仿的戏言。“队长我不喊你日番谷还能喊什么嘛，难道是要我喊冬狮郎么？哎呀队长你现在可不是需要怀念过去的年纪，再说你重要的人都在身边呢，应该也没什么需要回忆的吧。”

日番谷实在不喜欢她说的这句，他不知道松本口中的他重要的人有没有包含她自己。倘若没有，那要他怎么接话，怎么点明。

他只觉得烦，开口想要说松本你现在既然这么闲那就去一趟四番队把文书给我取回来。

“乱菊。”

结果说出口的却是一句乱菊。

他很肯定稍早之前被迫咽下腹中的就是这句。

猝然转醒，醒来后发觉每个细节他都记得清清楚楚。

既然如此清晰，那当然不会是梦。这都是确实发生过的事，虽然发生过的部分是到他命令松本跑一趟为止，梦里想的是四番队，但是实际上差遣她去了几番队他现在想不起来。

那句乱菊自然也是在梦里才喊出口的。

日番谷从没有喊过她的名字，他不知道自己怎么就梦到了这个。

“……松本”

他轻喊，但无人应答。松本走之前给他留了一盏灯火，不至于一睁眼就只能看到一片漆黑。他记得睡前有说要松本等他醒来，但不记得松本有没有答应。

他借着灯火看到桌上的文书被分门别类，今晚应该是不用他再加班加点了。

天已黑尽，他竟睡了那么久。

日番谷不指望松本良心发现给他带份夜宵，做完了工作又没叫他去接她回来已经是算是很大的体贴。他草草吃过后出去散步，不知怎么就走到了松本常去的那家酒馆。

松本确实在，一如往常的在和朋友喝酒。准备走时他听到平子说话。

平子说自己现在好闲。

“百年前在队务方面我其实也没有很忙，但那时候要提防蓝染，总是有事可做的，现在换成了可以全盘信任又异常能干的桃桃，我这个队长除了必须的敲章签字开会真的就没什么好做的了。”

“还有这等好事。”

这一长串听得松本羡慕不已，毕竟她是翘班躲懒，而平子是真的很闲。

她笑着说不如把雏森送给她做队长吧，她用日番谷来换，队长也是很能干的就是文书处理上比雏森差点，但这样平子你又有事可做了多划算啊。

还没等平子回她一句，日番谷先听不下去了，他猛地拉开窗户，大吼松本太得寸进尺。

“哇啊！队长你到吓我了！”

“你怎么还学会偷听了？”

“不过我还没说要你来接我啊你怎么就来了……”

“刚刚的话我只是实话实说嘛，队长你又不像雏森有个“文书工作之虎”的称号。”

一句比一句听着叫人生气，日番谷连吵都不想和她吵。

“松本你今天还是自己走回去吧！”他丢下这句，啪的一声关上窗户。屋里的人都能听到他气极离去的脚步声。

“……日番谷队长还真不来接了？”

“我怎么会知道啊。”

“……要赌么？”

日番谷漫无目的溜了一圈，心里再气，回程还是选了经过酒馆的路，在一片闹声中带走了松本。

他照顾松本，实际上只是把人往沙发上一放了事，但还知道盖个毯子。他看着她，想到梦，想到现实，想到松本要他在称呼上有所区分。

他不如松本，无法只用语调变化就让人听懂。

日番谷试着用很轻的声音喊了一句乱菊。

“队长你刚刚喊什么？！为什么这样喊？！”

松本绷不住了，爬起来就问。

“……你没醉？”日番谷意识到自己被耍了，脸色瞬间黑了下去。

“呃……队长你先听我说。”

她说她要是真喝趴了，那怎么能知道带她回队是谁啊，再说那时候队长已经抱起她了，队长的脸皮那么薄，说了实话岂不是要被当场丢下，让她自己走回来，最重要的是她也是下了注的。

“你们还拿这事打赌？”

“这个现在不是重点啊，不过我说完了队长。”

“该轮到你回答我的问题了。”

松本要他回答，他却一句也说不出来。因为松本抓着他的手太紧，像是在求他。

现在求他，那刚刚为什么不继续装醉？开口追问又是为了什么？故意想看他左右为难么？当真要他闭口不谈才能算是了结此事么？

他只想到松本很重要，但分的还不够清，就算此时说出口谁都不会满意。

可他是活的，不是死的，不可能手眼口鼻处处封浆从此不显露半点。这之后他若是想清，总会显出一点想法，露出一点心思。

“……松本，我不知道。”

此刻他决定顺着松本，也给自己留个想清楚的时间。他并不是为了逼她才喊她乱菊。再说松本是主动提起，这让他窥见了一丝光，可以借此来照亮看清自己的想法。

松本说那就好。


	2. Chapter 2

雏森在盘头发。

应该是清早梳洗时没有盘紧，到了下午已经有些松散。她重新盘过，特地紧了紧，确保不会再次散落。

十几年前她从四番队被平子接出院，复职回归五番队时她仍有心伤，好在可以忙于队务，好在平子对她全盘信任无所不谈，好在她还可以对日番谷道歉她曾经的举刀相向，还能安慰他自己已无大碍，请不要再为其所痛。

拼拼凑凑不知何时她已然完整。

她不知道蓝染曾断言雏森离了他就会活不下去,因为他就是这样教她的。但她还是活着，没有被调职改编依旧是那个五番队的副队长雏森桃。

她处理文书的效率比从前更高，手中的飞梅挥舞的更加有力。

自诩为立于天际之人也有言不中的时候。

“这样就行了。”

雏森对着镜子看了看，确定没有什么碎发被落下。

她从桌上拾起要交给十番队的记录表，原本是差个席官送去就行的事，但这是日番谷托她找的记录，那还是亲自跑一趟递交到人会更为安心。

来之前她用地狱蝶通知了日番谷，得到回答是他在执务室，雏森随时可以过来。等她到了却看到执务室内空无一人。

日番谷不在，松本也不在。

“难道是突然有了什么急事么……”她把记录表放桌上，想着等会路上再联系一下日番谷。走出十番队的时候雏森遇到了认识的人，是十番队的三席二阶堂。“请等下，二阶堂你知道日番谷和乱菊姐去哪里了么？怎么一个人都不在？”“雏森副队长……你来的不太凑巧，松本副队长好像是因为工作太多干脆跑了，队长跟着就去追，不知道还有没有追到人。”“原来是这样，谢谢。”雏森想起刚刚看到的桌上放着几大摞文书，怪不得松本要跑。

松本翘班这种事不算少见，不久前她也曾看到过日番谷到处找人的样子，就是没想到这次自己会刚好撞上。雏森心想，就算日番谷抓到了人，回来也还是要加班加点，真是辛苦。

“日番谷。”回程雏森碰到了要找的人，“你要的记录我放在你桌上了。”“你送来的也太早了。”日番谷是独自一人，看样子没能抓到松本。“我下午还有别的事，当然得早点给你送来。”“知道了。”

她看日番谷明明没抓到人，却不气不恼，只是一副失落的样子。

“你怎么了？因为没有找到乱菊姐么？”他没有回答，雏森只能猜下去。“要是你不想乱菊姐跑掉，那就别给……”“这次又不是因为工作。”日番谷打断她的话。“……因为别的？”她不确定日番谷愿不愿意说，只好继续猜。“你因为她喝酒说她了？平子队长之前跟我说乱菊姐喝多了，说要拿我跟你换，结果被你听见，气的不行。”她见日番谷忽的拧起了眉，可能是被她猜中了点什么。

“我说对了？”

“……差得远了，应该是因为我喊了她乱菊。”

雏森没想到是这个原因，她从未想过松本会因为这种事就落跑。她记起了平子说换人的后续，隐约觉得自己看到了什么以前从未注意过的。

“那个,平子队长是这么说的后续……说日番谷你明明撂下了让乱菊姐自己走回去的话，结果却还是带了她回队。”

“小狮郎……你能想清楚你为什么会喊她乱菊么？”

换回了旧称，雏森眼里的日番谷又成了很久之前的那个会对她吐西瓜子的小孩，她莫名觉得自己肩负要让孩子看清他自己的真实想法的责任感。

“我知道我在想什么，但是松本她不想听。”

“……啊?”

这回答太过肯定，雏森觉得自己刚刚提起的，莫名的责任感瞬间消散。

看来日番谷不打算让她有说教的机会。

“既然你都说你知道了……等乱菊姐回来了再好好谈谈怎么样？要是你喊一句乱菊姐跑一次那之后的日子要怎么相处啊。”

“多一个人干活也是好的，虽然乱菊姐对工作不那么积极。”

“知道了知道了，不用你说那么多。”

“千万不要用这种态度！”她还是抓到了说教的机会。“那我走了，路上要是看到乱菊姐我会劝她回去的。”

“要好好说话啊，小狮郎。”

雏森按照预定把该去的地方都走了一趟，今天一切顺利，要收的要交的一样都没有落下，可惜没有遇到松本。

等她回去五番队，意外的看到平子。

“队长，你回来的好早啊，按照预定我还以为你明天才会回来。”

平子前几天去了现世，没有要她同行。

“因为一护的医院挺忙的嘛，日世里他们也不知道在做什么就是没空搭理我。”

“……你多报一天是为了玩么？”

“是啊——桃桃你过来。”

平子招呼她，等她靠近后丢过一个小盒子。“给你的，我刚刚说的就别写在报告里了。”“我不会写的啦，队长你也不用每次都给我礼……贿赂。”“是礼物啦礼物。”平子矫正雏森的说法。

“晚上有空吗？要不要和我一起去吃饭？”

“……要是队长别带我去味道很奇妙的店的话，我会去的。”

“是嘛，那桃桃你来选去哪里吃吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

松本在看公文。

看着看着犯困，啃柿饼的时候想起好久没想过的市丸

当年她被市丸捡到，给了柿饼又送了生日，此后在一起的日子再短回想起来也是长。

她真的想了太久，被日番谷抓个正着。

“松本，你可以吃东西，但是手头的事不要停下来。”

“讨厌，队长你打断我缅怀过去了。”

她抗议，顺口把过错推给日番谷。“你要想缅怀那就下班之后再缅怀，现在专心工作才是该做的。”“下班之后我很忙啊，要玩要喝酒，哪有空去缅怀。”松本说的倒是不假，但是故意忽略了上班时间发呆混薪水这种事的错误性。

“乱菊！你再找借口那今晚也不用出去喝酒了。”

他喊她乱菊。

又来了又来了。松本心想，明明日番谷那次回答的是不知道，结果这两天日番谷总是时不时在松本中夹几个乱菊，像有心又似无意，喊得她不知道该不该拔腿就跑。

可要是因为几声乱菊就跑也太过小题大做，再说她也不信日番谷能想出他换了称呼的原因。毕竟日番谷在雏森身边守了那么久也没守出点占有欲。

当初他与市丸缠斗半天，最后为雏森挡住市丸那一刀还是她松本。清净塔居林中也是如此，只是那次太惨，雏森倒在血泊中，日番谷没有赶上，松本也来不及帮忙。空座町与蓝染决战日番谷倒是赶上了，结果是被蓝染算计，亲手一刀贯穿他守了那么久的雏森的胸口。

日番谷在这种事上总是来迟一步，若是及时赶到后果好像更惨。想想看实在是可怜。

不过她没资格说同情，毕竟在市丸的事上她也没有赶上过几回。勉强算来只赶上过两次，一次是市丸将要离开时她握住了他的手腕，刀还架在市丸的脖子上。另一次是市丸将死之时她拖着残破身躯见到了最后一面。

一次满心疑惑，一次痛彻心扉。

松本听到日番谷又喊她乱菊，倒不是那种责备的语气，应该是看她既不还嘴也不继续工作，只是安安静静的坐着，不知道她在想什么所以有点担心了吧。

她在想日番谷能不能别喊她乱菊了，她听了会怕会烦会想逃。

“乱菊，你怎么了？”

她又想自己最好不要有什么反应，只是喊她的名字而已，也没什么大不了的。

问题是日番叫人都只叫姓。

太让人容易误会了，他要是喊雏森也喊名的话，她倒不至于像现在这样慌乱。

“队长。”松本不想继续看着他，连共处一室也没法忍。“我想起来我还有事，现在就要出去一趟！我保证忙完我就立刻回来你不用来找我。”

要因为一句乱菊拔腿就跑也太过小题大做，可队长都喊了那么多声，这次还是让她先逃一会吧。

冲出十番队的时候她听到日番谷吼出一声松本。

还好吼的不是乱菊，不然她会嫌弃自己怎么就没有精进瞬步怎么速度这么慢。

松本倒是不在意日番谷会不会追来，反正她得逃，逃不了那么久的话逃一会也行。她漫无目的一路狂奔，最后停下脚步的时候想了好一会才认出来自己是在哪。

日番谷不在她身后，附近也感受不到他的灵压。可能是没追，也可能是故意没追上。

她跑的够远，从这里徒步走回十番队的话可能天都要黑透了。但这种距离也是合适的，足够她想个透彻，也够她逃离一次文书工作。

她从在润林安遇到那个小小的日番谷开始想起，快速翻过两人还不太相熟的时期，又跳过那阴雨密布的蓝染叛乱和鲜血淋漓的无形帝国，直接来到最近几年。

日番谷是什么时候把视线投向她的？

她想不出来蛛丝马迹，这种猜人心思的事实在辛苦也没有意义，她只能想这孩子什么时候长大了，居然都能注意到她了，明明从前把他扣在胸前又揉又捏的都不会有什么可爱的反应，只会嫌她烦人。

……现在好像也还是嫌她烦人。

但真要无所谓的话也不会在拌过嘴之后还特地接她回去。

她喂他食物，再怎样逗，他都会好好地吃下去。

她说要区别称呼，他就真的喊她乱菊。

接受日番谷喜欢她这个事实不难，难的是承认自己也心动了。

因为日番谷太小？

但他总会长大，而且现在也足够可靠。

因为日番谷总是凶她？

虽然多半是她自找的。

因为日番谷一直守着雏森，她又想着市丸？

可她知道日番谷对雏森不存在那种想法，不然也不会把视线投向她。市丸一样遗物不留就是想要她能继续走下去，再说她也确实走了下去。

……

因为日番谷总是迟到，因为松本总是赶不及。

她怕噩梦重演，她怕自己还要在痛上一次，也怕日番谷会再度受伤。

这样想日番谷就要勇敢上很多，他会对松本表达自己的好意，有点别扭但能让她看懂，他也不怕重要的人增加之后自己受到伤害的几率也要增加，甚至敢于开口喊她乱菊，扰乱她的心思。

这该死的，勇敢的，年轻的，让她嫉妒又羡慕的日番谷。

松本在此一瞬觉得自己身上凭空冒出一块已经腐烂的疮口，她小心翼翼的护着。而日番谷每一声乱菊都像是刀，要强行把那块腐肉从她自身刮除削落。

她被自己的幻想痛出一身汗。

行至执务室门前，从门内透出的灯光表明日番谷还在屋内。这倒也是，毕竟人可以跑，工作却不会动，只会越积越多等着下一个顶上。

她知道此时进去那势必要给出一个回答，不论是否能让双方都满意。如果闭口不谈，那她路上感受到的痛就不再有任何意义。

松本拉开门。

只是没想到一进去日番谷就指着文件。“既然回来了那就快点开工，要是饿了就先吃点零食。等结束了这些，我有话要对你说。”

她跑了那么远居然没能甩掉文书工作，松本甚至想日番谷该不会故意留了她那一份来报复她。

“队长你的工作效率是不是下降了？”猜测不好说出口，不满还是可以说的。

“没有，别多说了，快点动手吧。”

等到工作完成，已是深夜。松本写下最后一笔，整个人倒在沙发上。

“队长你有什么要说的就快点说吧，你说完我还有要说的呢。”

“那你就先起来，我也要坐沙发上。”

她乖乖爬起，给他腾出了空位。日番谷坐了下来，还是比她矮上一个头。在开口之前，日番谷抓住了松本的手。

“我现在已经没力气逃啦队长，没必要这么警惕吧。”

“我想握着。”

“……哈哈，这又太直接了。”

松本笑他，但他不羞不恼，只是握的更用力了些。

“那天，就是你和人打赌装醉我带你回来那天。我下午睡觉时梦到你喂我橘子，我喊你乱菊，醒来之后才发觉自己以前好像是被你硬堵住了嘴。除了做你的队长，被你调戏笑闹，你什么都不让我碰。”

“所以我才喊你乱菊，想看看你所藏起来的到底是什么，没想到你会这么抗拒。我当时回答不知道，也是因为自己只知道你很重要，但是我到底想要把你置于什么位置，这个重要又与我已经拥有的那些到底有什么不同。那时候我还没法确定。”

“我确定之后才会在这两天不知不觉的喊你乱菊。你不同于奶奶和雏森，也有别于同僚。”

“乱菊，你会觉得我的这只手很重么。”

他松开紧握的手，只是搭在她的手背上。

“……这是我要问的啊队长，你不觉得多我一个会很重吗？你已经肩负了那么多。”

这与个体的实力强弱无关，只要是在心里记上一个人，总会被他左右悲喜。

“不会，乱菊，要说的话我反而觉得的我更重。”

“哇啊队长你可真会说……中正我的痛处。”

松本拿出空着的那只手，被日番谷搭上的那只同时翻至掌心。她用双手包裹住日番谷的手。

“……队长你没有意识到你总是来迟一步么？”

“你是指什么？”

“各种各样吧。”

她还是不愿明说，她怕日番谷会痛，她还是不够勇敢。

“你这么说我听不懂，还是你想说这次我又来迟了？”

“没有没有，还什么事都没发生呢哪可能来迟……而且说不定时间刚好……这么说好像也有点不吉利……”

“算了。”

“队长，你是沉重的，会让我觉得嫉妒又羡慕的年轻人。”

“我不够你这样勇敢，毕竟在意识到我喜欢你的时候我第一个反应就是逃避，甚至还拿出了实际行动。”

“倒不是因为我觉得不能喜欢你，只是我怕痛，有过一次的噩梦我不想再做第二次了。”

“但是我想再相信一次，相信我握着的这只手只会让我觉得重，不会觉得痛。”

松本忍着旧痛，吻上日番谷的脸颊。

她告别往日。

完


End file.
